Cursed Tears
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Marirra wakes up only to find she cant remember anything. Who she is - where she is from - nothing.With the guidance, support and help of the other Zodiac members, she will learn to live again. *note - this is a HaruxOC *
1. Awakening

**Here is the first chapter of my latest fanfiction. Its only my second one so far. I hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapters.**

**I dont own Fruits Basket or any of the characters - expect, in this case I own Marirra ( Mari ).**

I woke up to complete grogginess. I didn't know where I was, or even how I got here. Slowly, I tried to move my arm, but all I could move was my fingers.

"_Who am I?"_ was the first thought that popped into my head, followed by," _Where am I?"_ I could see the sun outside, so I knew that it was daylight, but that didn't help my memory. Footsteps started nearing my door, and soon, standing in the doorway, was a man.

"I see you're finally awake," he said softly. I looked at him quizzically, now, also wondering who he was.

"What?" he asked, still in a soft and caring voice. At first, I couldn't find the strength to speak, so I kept trying to ask the first question I really wanted an answer too. Finally, after a couple tries, my voice came back.

"Who am I?" I asked softly, my voice cracking. He looked at me, a small hint of confusion in his dark but caring eyes, and then realization replaced the confusion.

"You don't remember?" he asked me, and I shook my head, so he continued," Do you remember anything?" Again, I shook my head, and he sighed sadly, then he sat down next to me, and began explaining.

"Your name is Marirra Sohma, you're a member of the Chinese Zodiac, a cursed one – just like a few other of us," he began.

"_Marirra Sohma….Chinese zodiac…..cursed…."_ these thoughts ran through my head a couple times, but I still didn't remember anything.

"Eight years ago, you and your parents where in a car crash – only you survived," he continued after a little while," Ever since, you've been dozing in and out of consciousness – this is the longest you've stayed awake." I nodded slowly, comprehending what he was saying, but still not remembering anything.

"Who are you?" I asked faintly.

"Hatori Sohma," he answered," I'm a doctor, some would say. I stay here at the main house and look after Akito and yourself – but mainly Akito. I sometimes travel to outside houses where other Sohma's live, but stay here most of the time."

"_Hatori….Akito….main house…..doctor…."_ more thoughts ran through my head, but still nothing clicked.

"Hatori!" someone called in an angered tone. He stood up immediately, and then started walking toward the door.

"I'll be back later," he said to me over his shoulder, then disappeared from sight.

"_Who was that who called for him? Was that Akito…or someone else?"_ I asked myself silently. I lay their, completely still, trying to fit together what he was saying, hating myself for not remembering anything.

"_Why can't I remember anything?"_ I asked harsh fully to myself,"_ If I could only remember something…anything..." _I looked around the room the best I could without moving my body, only moving my eyes. There was barely any furniture, just a drawer, a small stand, a couple empty shelves, a chair, the window, and then the bed which I was laying on. My eyes went back to the small stand, which was about ten feet away. I saw a picture, but couldn't see who was in it. Slowly, I tried to move again, managing to move my hand a little, but nothing more.

"_At least that's a start,"_ I thought ruefully. I didn't notice that a young boy had come to be standing in the doorway.

"Ha'ri was right – you are awake," he said, and if I could move properly, I would have jumped. Slowly, my head moved in his direction, and I saw him clearly.

"So – you probably don't remember me...do you?" he asked, slightly smiling. I shook my head, and he came into the room.

"I'm Momiji," he said, introducing himself, lying down next to me, on his belly.

"Nice to meet you," I say, my mouth a little dry.

"Would you like me to go get you something to drink? Water or something?" Momiji asked kindly, and I nodded. He got up and soon, disappeared around the corner, just as Hatori had.

"_Momiji…"_ I thought, trying my hardest to remember – but still, nothing came to me,_" I hate this – I want to remember something…anything….Maybe that picture…"_ I focused on moving each limb separately, and slowly, slowly, I was crawling toward the small stand.

"_Why am I so weak?"_ I thought, then remembered what Hatori had told me,_" Oh yeah – I haven't really moved my body in eight or so years." _Soon enough, I was at the base of the stand, and my arm was slowly moving its way up toward the picture. After a while, though, I felt my body starting to loose what small strength it had, and I had to rest. I laid my arm on the stand, and stayed there, not moving, just breathing. I hadn't heard him return, until I felt myself being lifted up softly and easily up onto the chair beside the table. Hatori had returned, and was examining my face. I felt his cool hand touch my forehead, and realized that I was burning up.

"You should lie back down," he said softly, picking me up with ease again. I didn't complain – I knew how tired and weak my body was. But I really wanted to see that picture.

"Hatori?" I asked, and he looked up at me, after pulling something out of a bag," Can I see that picture?" I nodded my head slowly at the one on the stand, and saw him nod. Swiftly, he got up, walked over to the table, picked it up, and handed it to me as he sat back down by my side. In the picture, was a young couple, probably no older than twenty-five, with a young girl in between them.

"Is this me and my parents?" I asked, and Hatori nodded. I studied the picture, desperately willing for something to jog my memory – but nothing did. Sadly, I sighed, and lay it down beside me, so I could reach for it when I wanted to look at it.

"Here, chew this," Hatori instructed, giving me what looked to be a leaf. I glanced at it quizzically, but shrugged, and done as I was told.

"I'm back!" Momiji's voice was slightly cheerful, and I looked up toward the door. He had two cups of something…and it was steaming.

"Hey Ha'ri," Momiji smiled," It's alright for Mari to have hot-chocolate, right?" I saw Hatori nod and then Momiji set down a cup near me. It smelled so good, but I could barely move my arm to get it.

"Here," Hatori said, reaching into his bag and pulling something else out. He placed a straw into my cup and moved it closer to me.

"HATORI!" the yell came again, this time more agitated, and I saw both Hatori and Momiji look to the room left of me.

"I'll be back later," Hatori said once again, getting up and disappearing.

"Momiji?" I asked, and he looked up at me," Is the person that keeps yelling at Hatori…Is it Akito?"

"Mhmm," Momiji nodded," Do you remember her?"

"No – I just remember Hatori mentioning her earlier," I answered, gaining enough strength to turn myself enough to drink some of the hot-chocolate. It slightly burnt my lip, but I was thirsty, and couldn't remember the last time I had something like this – so I drank it greedily.


	2. Answers

**Here is the next chapter of this fanfic. Hope you like it. Im introducing a new character in this one ( from the anime/manga ). So, so far, Ive mentioned Akito, and Ive had Momiji and Hatori both talk. I mention everyone in this one, but later, they actually come into play. Hope you enjoy - and be on the watch for the third chapter!**

**I dont own Fruits Basket or any characters - excepts for Marirra ( Mari )**

"Is there anything you want to know?" Momiji asked me, drinking his own hot-chocolate with care. I thought a little, and then a question popped into my head.

"How many others are cursed?" I asked.

"A total of thirteen of us – if you included Kyou," Momiji answered and I was shocked.

"_That many?"_ I thought to myself, and then asked," What about the Chinese Zodiac…I don't really understand..?"

"Well – there's me, I am the hare," Momiji began," Then there is Ritsu, the monkey; Hiro, the sheep; Rin, the horse; Ayame, the snake; Hatori, the dragon; Kisa, the Tiger; Haru, the cow; Yuki, the rat; Kagura, the boar; Shigure, the dog; and if you included Kyou, he's the cat."

"_Ritsu…Hiro…Rin….Ayame…Hatori…Kisa…Haru…Yuki…Kagura…Shigure…Kyou,"_ I thought to myself,_" Monkey…sheep…horse…snake…dragon…tiger…cow…rat… boar…dog…cat…" _After running those thoughts through my head, another question popped up.

"Where do I stand in all this …if anywhere?" I asked quietly.

"You are the chicken," Momiji answered, and I could tell that he had been prepared to answer, and he wasn't laughing, so I knew he was sincere.

"And Akito?"

"Well…Akito is mainly the head of the family…she –"Momiji began to struggle slightly with what to say, but soon, Hatori came back into the room.

"Hope he hasn't gave you too much information," Hatori said, with a faint smile, checking my temperature with the back of his hand," You seem to be cooling off…that's good." He picked up my empty glass and set it on the stand, then left again; turning left, probably back to Akito.

"_Had he been listening? He practically came in as soon as it got complicated for Momiji to answer,"_ I thought, and then lay down, resting my head.

I don't remember falling asleep, until my eyes open and I found it was dark outside. I rubbed my eyes, and found that a little more of my strength had returned. I've been able to stay in consciousness for about a week now, but my strength is still poor, and my memory is still blank. Hatori sometimes tells me things, like when I ask him about when I was little, he would answer me. The most frequent visitor I get is Momiji, and I enjoy his company, but I am kind of bored of the same two people always coming around. I want to meet others…Shigure…Ayame…Yuki…Kyou…Kisa…Someone. It was raining, lightly, but still, it was raining – I could just barely hear it, hitting the roof with a soft pat-pat sound. Sighing, I slowly sat up, not wanting to use too much strength at once. It took a little while, but I was sitting up, nevertheless. I sat for a little while, allowing my strength to return a little.

"Up already?" I blinked, and looked up. Hatori was standing in the doorway, looking in at me.

"Yeah – I couldn't sleep anymore," I answered.

"Just remember what I told you," he said, before he continued on his way, to check on Akito. I nodded, and counted to thirty before trying to stand up. He had been working with me on giving my strength time to regain itself after I used a little bit of it. When I got to thirty, I stood up slowly, allowing my body to move at it's own pace. I stood still for another thirty seconds, and slowly, taking my time, began walking toward the door. I was doing fine, until I tripped over my own two feet and fell. Hatori quickly came around the corner and helped me, allowing me to rest my back against his steady arm.

"Too much at once," he said simply, and I nodded reluctantly.

I looked around and saw someone looking out a window across the yard, but they soon disappeared behind the curtain and I never saw them again.

"_Who was that?"_ I wondered, _"Oh well, just another face I'll never remember." _I got tired of not being able to remember anything. For once, I wanted answers to all my questions. Sure Momiji and Hatori answered questions I had, and I was glad, but I wanted to actually remember these things. Hatori slowly helped me up, and I regained what balance I had acquired in the past week.

"Thank you," I told him, truly appreciative. He nodded once, and then went toward where he stayed.

I blinked my eyes open, and saw the sun just above the horizon. I had fallen asleep again, this time I was laying on a swinging bench by the garden.

"There you are!" Momiji's voice says happily and soon he was standing in front of me.

"Hey," I smiled, and sat up slowly, so that he could sit down on the bench.

"So, why are you out here?" he asked.

"I woke up last night and couldn't fall back asleep, so I wondered around for a little bit, and ended up here. I guess I fell asleep," I said sheepishly, and Momiji nodded. It was silent for a little bit, then I remembered that I had some more questions.

"Momiji?" I asked, pulling my legs up to my chest, and hugging them.

"Yeah Mari-chan?" he looked at me, curiosity in his eyes.

"Who all lives here?" I gestured toward all the houses that where in the Main Sohma Estate.

"Mainly Sohma's," he answered," But there are some that live here who know of our secret."

"Will I ever be able to leave the Main Estate?" I asked, wondering.

"Yeah!" Momiji nodded," If you want, I can get Ha'ri to take us to Shigure's so that you can meet him, Tohru, Kyou and Yuki!"

"Who's Tohru?"

"She's a girl who stumbled upon our secret accidentally – and has been staying with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou," Momiji explained," She keeps our secret well." I nodded slowly.

"_Tohru…lives with Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki…"_ I thought, but I knew I wouldn't remember anything. Almost as if he was reading my mind, Momiji spoke.

"Tohru is a recent addition," Momiji said," Akito doesn't really like her knowing the secret, but Tohru does well." I looked around because I heard footsteps, and saw a young girl. She looked so cute, and I have seen her a couple times, but never asked about her.

"Momiji – who is that?" I asked, gesturing toward the girl.

"That's Kisa-chan," he answered, then louder, he called out to her," Hey! Kisa-chan! Can you come over here?" I saw her look at us, and then slowly make her way towards us.

"Kisa-chan, this is Mari-chan," Momiji said, introducing us.

"Nice to meet you Kisa-chan," I said politely. She just looked up at me; her eyes were filled with kindness, but also with sadness.

"Kisa-chan has lost her will to speak," Momiji informed me kindly," Its okay Kisa-chan. Do you think that it I got Ha'ri to take me and Mari-chan to Shigure's, that you would want to come as well?" Kisa nodded enthusiastically, and I smiled.

"Alright – I'll be right back," Momiji said, and ran off to find Hatori.

"You can sit up here if you want," I said kindly, offering her the seat that Momiji had left. I saw her hesitate, and wondered what had happened to her to make her this way.

Soon, though, she sat down in the seat next to me, but she kept her eyes down. It was real quiet, then, after a couple minutes, I heard Momiji's voice.

"Come on!" he called to us from across the garden," Ha'ri said we could go right now!"

"That was quick," I thought to myself, and I got down from the swing. I started walking, and then I felt someone softly grab my shirt. With a look down, I realized it was Kisa. She looked up at me, as if asking if that was okay. I nodded and smiled, and together we walked toward Momiji and Hatori.


	3. Authors Note

**Hey my wonderful readers - Im sorry to say that I wont be able to add chapters 3, 4, or 5 for a little while. I am having some computer difficulties. But as soon as I can, I will have that fixed, and I will have those three, and quite possibly more up and ready for you to read. Sorry for the delay. But it makes you wonder whats going to happen. Here are the titles to give you something to think about.**

**Chapter three: Shigure's Hidden Secret**

**Chapter four : The Accident**

**Chapter five: Hostile Tears**

**So, this will give you time to think about what could possibly happen.**


	4. Shigure's Hidden Secret

**Ok! Here it is! Sorry for the delay everyone. My internet is back up- thankfully- and I am able to put up the rest of the story. Please dont forget to review and stuff. **

**I Dont own Fruits Basket - but I do own Mari**

Soon, we were stopping at a little house, practically in the middle of the woods.

"_It's kind of…cute,"_ I thought to myself, slowly getting out, reminding myself of my strength-timing. Kisa immediately let go of my shirt and disappeared inside.

"She is really attached to Tohru-chan," Momiji told me, and I nodded. Hatori got out of the car, and came to my side.

"Are you sure Akito-kun wont need you?" I asked him, worried about her, back at the Main House.

"She's able to manage a little bit on her own every so often," he replied, with a soft smile. Soon, they approached the front door, but my eyes became slight dizzy. I had to find something to hold on to – and quick. I used the first thing I felt, which was Hatori. He always seemed to be ready to support me if I needed it – and right now, I was completely grateful for him. I smiled appreciatively at him, and he stood their, holding me up, while I just breathed.

"I'm going to go in and let them know," Momiji said, and disappeared inside.

"Let them know what?" I asked Hatori, looking sideways at him.

"To not do anything that could cause you to loose too much of your energy," he answered, and then asked," Ready?"

"I think so," I sighed, standing up a little straighter. I took a couple more deep breaths, then followed by Hatori, entered the house. Instantly, a girl about my age greeted us. I saw Kisa following her, so I knew instantly who this was.

"Hello, my name is Tohru Honda," she said, smiling, and holding out her hand. I took it and we shook hands, and I smiled. She seemed really nice, and so I didn't see why Akito didn't like her.

"I'm Marirra Sohma," I said, my voice surprisingly strong," But you can call me Mari." I was pleased that my strength was being good - so far. We walked further into the house, and soon walked into the dining room. A man around Hatori's age came downstairs with two boys, both around my age.

"Ah!" he said, smiling," Mari-chan! You have grown up so much!"

"Stop being such a pervert," both boys said, whacking him upside the head.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss. Mari-san," one said nicely," I am Yuki, this is Shigure," points to the one whom he had hit, then points to the one beside him," And this is Kyou."

"_Shigure…Yuki…Kyou…"_ I said in thought, remembering what I had learned about them when I had been at the Main House, then out loud I remarked," It's nice to see you all – I just wish I remembered you." I glanced mainly at Yuki, because he had said 'nice to see you again'. He seemed a little embarrassed now, so I smiled, letting him know it was okay. Yuki seemed to understand my expression and nodded.

"So, do you have any preferences on what you would like for dinner?" Tohru asked me, smiling kindly.

"No, not really," I answered, swallowing. My mouth was getting a bit dry, but I didn't want to admit that I was getting weak already. Hatori seemed to notice though, and instantly was by my side.

"Miss. Honda, would you mind getting a glass of water for Mari-kun?" he asked, guiding me toward the table, so that I could sit down comfortably.

"No, of course not!" she said happily, quickly disappearing into the kitchen. I heard a cupboard open, and seconds later, water running. Soon, Tohru was back and there was a cup of water sitting in front of me.

"Thank you," I told her, taking the glass of water, and taking a drink. I noticed my hand wobbling slightly, and hoped no one else did. I was embarrassed already, and didn't want any one feeling bad for me. To my dismay, Yuki must have noticed, because he left the room momentarily, then came back in and was putting a straw in my cup.

"So," Yuki asked," How long have you been conscious?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"For about a little over a week now," I answered, drinking some of the water. With a look into the kitchen I saw Tohru cooking, and Kisa close by, watching her intently, as though she was making sure Tohru didn't leave her sight. Smiling slightly, I took another drink, and then realized that both Shigure and Hatori had left.

"Where are Hatori-kun and Shigure-kun?" I asked, looking around.

"Who knows," Kyou answered from where he was laying, his back towards all of us, looking out the front door. I was shocked at the tone in his voice. Had I done something to him to make him angry at me already? Or had I done something in the past that had hurt him?

"_WHY CANT I REMEMBER!?"_ I fumed at myself, getting more and more frustrated with myself for not remembering.

"Don't worry about him Miss. Mari-san," Yuki said warmly, "Kyou-kun's almost always like that." I looked over at him, and smiled, thanking him. He seemed so nice, and I was glad that he was here. Now, this is someone I really wanted to remember.

"_Yuki…Yuki…Yuki…"_ Nothing came to me. With another drink, I realized the cup was empty. I set it down, grinning sheepishly at my foolishness. I should have drunk more slowly, but I was just so thirsty. Yuki got up and took my cup to the kitchen, getting me some more.

"Mari-chan…Are you alright?" My eyes snapped open, and I realized I must look a little sick or something. Momiji got up and came to my side, and put his hand on my forehead, just like Hatori would have – if he had been here. I've been here at Shigure's for a good three hours, and he and Shigure were still no where to be seen or heard.

"I think so…why?" I asked Momiji, wondering what I had done to make him think something was wrong.

"You're sweating, but yet really cold," Momiji remarked, dropping his hand," I'm going to go find Ha'ri." I nodded, my sight becoming really fuzzy, and soon it was becoming hard to stay sitting. Hatori was quickly in front of me, with a worried expression on his face.

"Mari-kun?" he asked, holding my head softly with one of his hands.

"I have an extra room she can stay in," I heard Shigure's voice say, in a soft, caring tone.

"Thank you … Shigure-chan," I manage to say, before I passed out.

I woke up and found a small towel on my forehead. It was cold, but it was probably warm, or hot even, when it was placed on me. I slowly looked around, getting my surroundings in.

"Shigure-chan…" I say softly remembering what had happened. How long had it been? It was dark, so it was definitely night time. I heard the door open softly and quietly, and looked over. Shigure was standing their, with a small smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, concerned.

"A little better," I answer, seeing if I could still move. It was manageable, but my mind was still a little fuzzy.

"Hatori and Momiji-chan went back to the Main House," Shigure informed me, coming in and sitting down near me," He left you and Kisa-chan here for tonight." I nodded carefully, not wanting the fuzziness to get worse.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, wondering if they were still up, or if they were sleeping, or doing something else to occupy their time.

"Sleeping," he answered," They all have rooms upstairs, and Kisa-chan is sharing with Tohru-chan for the night. You're down here so that you don't have to worry about the stairs."

"Can I ask you a question – Shigure-kun?" I ask him, looking at him sideways.

"Sure," he replied, smiling.

"Is their anything you can tell me of my past?" I wanted to see if there was anything new that he could inform me that Hatori and Momiji hadn't told me. He sat their, thinking by the looks of it.

"Anything specific you want to know?" he asked.

"No, just anything that you know – I feel empty because I can't remember anything," I told him, wanting anything he knew about my past.

"Well – lets see," He said, then started thinking again, then he continued," Your parents where incredible people. One of a kind, very fun to be around. Your father helped Hatori at times, and he also helped Ayaa… That reminds me! Ayame and Yuki are your real cousins! Your father was their uncle."

"Really?!" I asked quietly, shocked in a good way, and thought to myself, _"Finally – new information! No wonder I like Yuki-kun so much!_

"Yes," Shigure nodded, and then continued," Have you met Ayaa yet?" I stared at him blankly, and then blinked realizing he must be talking about Ayame.

"No," I replied.

"I'll have to give him a call sometime and have him come over… without Yuki knowing of course…" I gave Shigure a quizzical look, and he continued," Yuki doesn't really get along with Ayaa… They are the Snake and the Rat… which might have something to do with it… Yuki and Kyou don't really get along…" I remembered that Kyou was the cat… so it fit if you looked at it in the animal perspective: Cats chase and hunt Rats… as do Snakes, so of course Yuki wouldn't get along with Kyou and Ayame.

"Your mother was a very sweet woman," Shigure continued with information that I wanted," She was like a sister to me – so I had no ill thoughts or anything of her. Every now and then, she'd stay here with you, when you were real little… practically still a baby… but most of the time, she stayed at the Main House – that's where Akito felt she should stay – all three of you. You're parents weren't members of the zodiac, just a part of the family, but they knew of the curse, and had to stay at the Main House." I nodded – Hatori had told me a little about my mom, but some of this was new. I had smiled when Shigure had mentioned her bringing me here when I was younger. Now I was desperate to remember my past. I wanted to remember coming here with her…being with Shigure… possibly playing with Yuki and Ayame… I found my self starting to cry, and I quickly wiped the tears away. Shigure hadn't noticed, and I was glad. I didn't want him feeling bad for me, it was hard enough knowing that I was so close to him, and that upstairs somewhere… my own cousin was sleeping… and I couldn't remember him. It bothered me, and I wanted to remember everything – even the accident.


	5. The Accident

**This one is the heart-breaker (in my opinion) and show's Gure's soft, caring side. Hope you like it. Dont forget to review.**

**I Dont own Fruits Basket - but I do own Mari.**

"Shigure-kun… what can you tell me about the accident?" my eyes were serious, but he wasn't sure if he should tell me," Please – I want to know – I deserve to know." He swallowed, his eyes still a little unsure, but he nodded.

"It was about a month after the New Year celebrations," he began," You had told your mother that you wanted to come see me…" he looked like he was about to cry in pride," And she couldn't refuse – she wanted you to be happy. So, she and your father got in their car, strapped you in safely, and began traveling toward here. I was about 18, just out of High School – as were Hatori and Aya, and was pleased that you were coming out. About half-way, there was a patch of black-ice, and your father didn't have time to react. I had been out, walking in the woods, and heard the crash, and rushed towards it. I saw the car, and recognized it. By the time I had gotten to it, you had stopped crying, and I was really scared." Shigure's eyes were lining with tears, as were mine. I couldn't believe this… this was more info than I expected… but I wanted to know, no matter how bad it gave me a heart-ache. I reached for Shigure's hand, and gently squeezed it, trying to comfort him.

"_It must be painful for him to talk about,"_ I thought sadly,_" But, call me selfish; I want this information – no matter what."_

"I got down on my hands and knees, and peered in," he continued after the silence," All three of you…weren't moving… and I was scared beyond my natural limit… I thought you were all gone… but then I heard a small noise… and I saw your hand move, just a little…and that gave me enough hope. I had to get you out of their, and into safety. I opened the passenger door… and got your mother out of the vehicle. By that time, officials had arrived, but I wasn't going to stop until I got you out." I was so happy that Shigure cared about me so much, and it meant so much that he had done everything to make sure I was alright. I got up and gave him a hug, practically clinging onto him. He hugged me back, and I didn't want to let go.

"_He is the only one who knew what happened,"_ I thought,_" He's the only one who can fill in that emptiness… that forgotten information." _Finally, I was able to stop crying, and I moved back to my bed. Shigure had wiped away the few tears that he had cried, and then I nodded to him, and he nodded back.

"After a little maneuvering, I was able get inside the car, and safely near you – just enough to un-clip your safety-belt and get you out," Shigure continued. We were sitting cross-legged, side by side, my head resting on his shoulder," But as I was about to leave with you in my arms, I felt something grab me. It was Kouvu-kun, your father." I looked at him, surprised, and he nodded. I rested my head back on his shoulder, and he continued.

"He told me… 'Take care of my little Ari, Shigure-kun. I am placing her under your, Hatori, and Ayaa's care…please, take care of her.' I was astounded, but I agreed nevertheless, and as soon as I said I would, he was gone. As soon as I stepped out of the car, officials wanted to take you from me – but, with your father's instructions, I didn't let you go. Instead, I took you to Hatori, and from their, we, including Ayaa, have been doing as instructed."

"_That's why Hatori-kun is always their for me,"_ I thought, truly appreciating all that he has done for me, then aloud, I said to Shigure," Thank you – for everything." I gave him a hug, and he hugged me back.

"No problem, Mari-san," Shigure smiled, then he asked me," Is their anything else that you need?"

"Umm… I am a little thirsty," I admitted, then my stomach growled," And hungry." Shigure smiled, and helped me stand up. Then he led me out of the room and into the kitchen. It was dark at first, but then he turned on the light, and I could see around better. I watched as he moved about the kitchen, first filling a cup with water, then start cooking. The kitchen soon smelled of cooked rice, and I was anxiously waiting to taste the savory smell. He placed it in front of me and smiled, and I smiled back at him, before digging in. I could tell that Shigure was definitely going to make sure I was kept safe and out of harms way and I felt very safe with him.


	6. Hostile Tears

**This one was, in a way, fun to write. I hope you like it! Dont forget to review - please!**

**I dont own Fruits Basket - but I do own Mari**

"_It been about two weeks,"_ I thought to myself, as I sat at the table,_" And Hatori still hasn't took me back to the Main House…I want to know why!" _It's not that I didn't want to stay here at Shigure's, but I missed Momiji and Kisa.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Mari-san," Yuki smiled, as he came into the room.

"Hello Yuki-kun," I smiled," How was school?"

"As usual as usual is," he smiled, and then headed upstairs to put his book bag on his desk. I smiled as Tohru came in, and Kyou right behind her.

"Hello Mari-kun," Tohru smiled warmly in greeting, and then she disappeared upstairs as well – which left me and Kyou alone. It was an awkward silence, but I didn't know what to say.

"So…" he said finally," Remember anything new?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head softly. He nodded once, and then disappeared out the door, as soon as Shigure came in.

"Have you done anything while I was gone?" Shigure smiled, seeing that I was still sitting in the same place I was when he left.

"Nope!" I exclaimed, smiling, then I asked," Not to be mean or rude or anything…but why hasn't Hatori-kun been by to take me back to the Main House?"

"_He only comes by to check up on me every now and then,"_ I thought to myself.

"Well – I guess it is time for you to know," Shigure sighed dramatically, and I couldn't help but giggle," This is your new home."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes wide in excitement.

"That is," Shigure said," If you want to stay here two young boys, a cute young girl, and the occasional weirdo lurking around."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed in excitement. I got up, and hugged him, excited that I was allowed to stay here with him. I realized I always felt safest here, when he was around.

"_Must be because of the accident when I was younger_," I thought.

"There is one small catch though," Shigure said, and I was instantly on the alert, worried about that 'catch', but he continued," You'll have to attend school, just like the others." I stared at him for a couple seconds then smiled.

"Okay," I nodded, thinking_," As long as I get to stay near Shigure-kun, anything is worth it."_

While we were eating dinner, I thought I heard someone outside. I saw Yuki look up, and then his eyes grow dark as he looked at the door behind me. It really scared me to see him like that, and I felt shivers run down my spine.

"Shigure," Yuki said, in a deathly tone," Why – is – he – here?" His tone was violent, which was a difference, because usually his tone was nice and gentle. Soon, I felt someone place their arm around me, and lift me up in a hug.

"My little flower!" he exclaimed," You have grown up so much!" I looked at the guy holding me, and was very confused.

"Shigure-kun…" I said softly, kind of scared and confused.

"No need to be frightened, Mari-chan," Shigure smiled, scooting away from Yuki's hostile glare, then he said to the person holding me," You must be more casual Ayaa – she doesn't know you yet." I saw the look in his eyes flicker, and then soon he took one of my hands, and held his other to his forehead, in a dramatic way.

"Please – forgive me my dearest Mari-chan!" he exclaimed apologetically," I just couldn't help myself when I saw you – It's been so long!" Realization dawned on me, and I figured this was Ayame – my other cousin and Yuki's brother.

"It's alright Ayame-kun," I smiled," Its just I'm getting to know everyone…again… It's nice to meet you." Ayame smiled, then reeled me in closer and held me in backwards hug.

"Are they treating you alright?" he asked," Or do you want to come live with me?" I was flustered and didn't know what to say at first, then I found my voice – or so I thought.

"I'm -" I started, but my voice was beginning to disappear," I-.." Shigure was the one to sense what I needed, because he disappeared into the kitchen, and reappeared with a glass of water.

"Ayaa – let her go for a little while," Shigure said softly, and Ayame was confused, but still done as asked. Once he let me go, Shigure gave the glass of water to me, and I drank it thirstily.

"She still has a small problem with dry throat," I heard Shigure softly inform Ayame behind me, as I drank. I lifted the glass to take another drink, but a soft hand stopped me. When I looked, I saw Yuki taking the now-empty glass, and walking toward the kitchen. I lightly blushed sheepishly at my foolishness, and then turned back to Ayame.

"Shigure-chan is being very kind to me, and treating me very well," I told him smiling," I like it here." Shigure beamed, and Ayame nodded.

"Here you go, Miss. Mari-chan," Yuki said politely, handing me the freshly filled cup of water.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun," I replied, smiling, softly taking the cup from him. I was determined to drink this one slower then the other.

"Shigure tells me you are in need of a uniform for school," Ayame said, as Tohru began cleaning up dinner. She, Yuki, and Kyou all looked at us.

"You're going to school?" Kyou asked me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes," I answered, nodding, "Why?"

"Well – you keep needing water every ten minutes, and sometimes you slip into a sleep in the middle of the day," Kyou said," Are you sure you can manage?" I was slightly angered by this.

"Are you saying that I am incapable of being able to do simple tasks?" I asked him, my anger starting to flare up out of no where.

"I'm just asking," he said, slightly backing up, but he ran into a wall.

"I'll have you know," I said, taking a step towards him," If I want to go to school, I will. So what if I need to get a drink every ten minutes, or I fall asleep every now and then? I'll explain to the teachers and everyone else who wants to know – I'll tell them that its because I survived a car wreck when my parents couldn't!" I felt anger and sadness rushing through my veins; a feeling I have never felt before, slowly unfolding from me.

"So what if I have to keep repeating it to tens of people! I Will Go To School Tomorrow!" For some reason, I felt tears pouring from my eyes, and I ran from the room. I didn't see Yuki glare at Kyou, the surprised look on Tohru's face, or the expressions of sadness, pity, mixed with sorrow on Shigure and Ayame's faces.

Before I could lay down on my bed in my room, my legs gave out on me, and I fell with a loud thud. My crying worsened, because I felt so weak, and I hated it. Soon, two people where beside me, one hugging me, and one with his arm around my shoulder in comfort.

I just cried even more, but I was glad to have them their.

"It's alright," I heard Shigure say, close to my ear.

"Everyone has to let it out every now and then," Ayame agreed, from beside me.

"Why..did..I..just..burst..out..like..that? It's..not..usual..for..me.." I cried.

"Well – you're related to Yuki and Ayaa," Shigure said," So we expected it at some point." I remember Yuki's hostile nature back at dinner when Ayame had arrived, and realized what he was taking about.

"_I wonder what Ayame-kun is like when he gets going on his hostile side_," I thought to myself.

"As for tomorrow," Ayame continued," I will talk with the school, and let them know about your condition. You should expect someone to approach you on the matter in the morning. Until we meet again – my little blossoming flower." I felt Ayame give me a hug, and I re-positioned my body so I could return it.

"Thank you, Ayaa-kun," I said gratefully, and I felt him laugh slightly, then he got up and was gone.

"How do you feel?" Shigure asked softly.

"Horrible – maybe I should go apologize," I said, standing up, but as I went to stand up, my legs gave out on me.

"Here," Shigure said, offering me his hand. I took it, and he lifted me up, then was tried walking, but I kept slipping.

"Would it be alright if I carried you, Mari?" Shigure asked me softly, and I nodded. He softly picked me up and carried me into the dining room where everyone was.

"Kyou-kun?" I said, tentively. He looked at me, suspiciousness in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I told him," I didn't mean to just explode like that – but I just want you to have a little faith in me… please." I saw him look at me for a minute, then nod.

"Thank you," I said, and then to everyone," I guess I'll see you all in the morning." Shigure carried me back to my room and laid me down softly on my bed.

"Thank you Shigure-kun," I said, as he stood back up," For everything."

"No problem," he replied, and then walked toward the door.

"'Night Shigure-kun," I quietly said, tiredness sweeping through my body.

"'Night, Mari," he smiled, then closed the door, and my eyes closed as I fell asleep.


	7. Holy Cow

**This one was the most fun to write - because I get to have fun with Haru in it. Hope you like, and please review!**

**I dont own Fruits Basket - Just Mari ( and her parents that Ill mentioned every now and then)**

"Just remember," Yuki told me quietly as we approached the school," Don't let any guy near you enough to where he could hug you." I nodded, remembering what Momiji had said back when I was still at the Main House. As soon as we got to the entrance doors, a group of girls started chanting Yuki's name, and it got really annoying really quick. Yuki sensed my annoyance, and gave me an apologetic glance.

"They always do that," he said softly, and I suddenly felt bad for him. I could tell he didn't like it, and he had been coming here longer than I have, so he's been around it longer.

"Right this way," he told me, leading me around the school a little, then to a door," Just tell the receptionist who you are, and she'll help you from their." I nodded, and then swallowed hard. Truthfully, I was frightened – not just about this being my very first day to school ever – but that Kyou was right – that I would need water every time I turned around, or that I'd fall asleep in the middle of class. I'd be humiliated, and I don't know what I'd do. With a deep breath, I entered the office, and walked up to the desk.

"You must be Miss. Marirra Sohma," a lady said, before I could even speak. I nodded, confused at how she could tell so easily. She must have known how I felt because she continued.

"Your cousin, Mr. Ayame Sohma came in earlier this morning and talked to me," she explained, getting papers out of a folder on her desk," Here is your schedule – I talked to your teachers about your needs, and they completely understand. If you need water, just raise your hand, and let them know. As for sleeping, if you feel as though you can't stay awake any longer, just let that teacher know, and come into here. You will be allowed thirty minutes to begin with, but after a while, we'll cut it down to fifteen minutes."

"Okay," I said politely, and took the papers she gave me. I saw the first one was a map, and saw a route traced to each of my classes.

"This ought to be simple enough," I thought to myself, as I walked out the doors. As I followed the map, I saw the Yuki-singers out of the corner of my eye, and soon, they were surrounding me.

"Listen here – if you think a new student like yourself can just waltz in and snag Yuki-kun for yourself – think again!" the one in the middle exclaimed bossily," If we catch you again with him –"She stopped, and shrank back like a scared child.

"Why don't you just get lost," another female student said, walking straight to her.

"You can't boss me around Yankee!" she said, but she sounded a little terrified.

"Can I shock them?" a dull, light voice asked, and appeared on my other side.

"If you want to Hana," the other said, not really caring. I saw what looked to be electric currents coming from her, and soon the Yuki-singers were running in fright.

"I guess there is no need to," the blonde said in a sad tone.

"Are you alright, Mari-chan?" I turned and saw Tohru behind me, and was grateful to have her there.

"Yes, thank you Tohru-kun," I smiled, then to the others, "Thank you two as well."

"No problem," the blonde smiled back, waving her hand like it nothing.

"This is Hana and Arisa," Tohru said to me, and then to them," This is Mari-kun – Yuki's cousin."

"Another Sohma, huh?" Arisa smiled, "It's nice to meet you… are you most like Kyou or Yuki?"

"Yuki-kun," I answered without hesitation," Why?"

"Mhmm, okay," she said, nodding," I guess we should be getting to class."

"That reminds me!" Tohru said cheerfully, turning to me," What class are you in?" I didn't really know, so instead of making an idiot of myself, I just showed her the papers.

"Mhmm, that's too bad," she said sadly," We're not in the same class. Do you want any help getting to your's?"

"No – that's alright," I replied, shaking my head," I think I'll get it." I was feeling thirsty, so I softly put my hand on my throat, like I was lightly scratching it, and Tohru nodded. Earlier that morning, back at Shigure's, we had set up a signal that I could use with them, to let them know without speaking that I needed water. Tohru and her friends walked away, and I started towards my classes. Sighing to myself, I walked around and found my class. Instantly, I brightened, because a couple feet from the door – was a water fountain. Quickly, I walked to the fountain and drank thirstily. The bell rang, and I nearly jumped out of my shoes. I had been in my own little world while drinking – and I hoped that I hadn't taken to long at drinking water. As soon as I entered the classroom, I felt as though all eyes were on me. Walking up to the teacher, I gave him the paper the office attendant had given me.

"Class, this is our newest student – Miss. Marirra Sohma-san," he said, while writing something down on the paper, then something on his desk, then to me he said," You can sit right back their. Is there a certain sign that you would use for water or sleeping?"

"Well, we have one for drinking, but not for sleeping," I answered truthfully.

"What is the one for drinking?" I showed him, placing my hand softly on my throat, and he nodded," I'll keep an eye out, but if I miss it, just raise your hand – alright?"

"Yes sir," I nodded, and then went to the seat he had pointed me to.

The rest of the day passed slowly, and I was on my way to lunch, when someone called out to me.

"Mari-chan!" I turned around and saw Momiji skipping up to me.

"Hello Momiji-kun," I smiled, and then I saw that he wasn't alone.

"Mari-chan, this is Haru," Momiji smiled, noticing that my eyes where on the guy behind him," 'Member what I told you about him?" I thought back to our conversation at the Main House, and then nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Haru-chan," I smiled politely.

"Yeah," he smiled," It's nice to meet you too. The last time I saw you was ten years ago."

"Ten years ago," I said softly, then to myself,_" The accident was eight years ago…so I was still pretty young the last time I saw him." _

"It's alright if you don't remember," Haru said nicely, then was interrupted by a boy.

"What's this?! Another problem student perhaps?!" Haru acted as though he wasn't there, but I turned toward him.

"What do you mean?" I asked nicely, wondering what problem I could be.

"Don't play innocent!" he exclaimed.

"President Tokoyia, how are you?" Yuki asked, coming from almost nowhere.

"Oh, Yuki – How nice of you to show up! Perhaps your just here to 'cover up' for the newest problem student like you did with Hatsuharu!" Tokoyia exclaimed, and I saw Haru using his pinky to clean out his ear. I don't know how, but I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Um, excuse me," I said politely, and Tokoyia looked back at me," How am I supposed to be a problem?"

"Your hair!" he exclaimed.

"It's her natural hair color," Yuki said, his expression as though he had done this before. I looked at Haru, and realized that Yuki had probably done this on Haru's behalf before.

"NATURAL?!!" Tokoyia exclaimed loudly. I looked at my hair – It was light brown in most places, then in some it was shaded a black, and then a darker brown here and there and the tips where white. Before now, I never thought much of it, but now that Tokoyia brought it up, I began wondering.

"_Maybe it has something to do with me being a chicken?"_ I thought to myself, studying my hair.

"HOW ON EARTH IS THAT NATURAL!? BROWN AND BLACK WITH WHITE TIPS!? ITS AS BAD AS WHITE WITH BLACK ROOTS!" Tokoyia shouted, and I looked at Haru – realizing that it was his hair that Tokoya was mentioning.

"_Cow…"_ I thought," _He's the cow…black and white…so his hair matches his colorings…just like mine must."_

"Shut up," Haru said simply, making Tokoyia looked stumped, and Haru turned toward him, continuing," Stop shouting like your king of the friggen' world. Your making my ears bleech you bast***." I stood their stunned, and then all of a sudden, Haru just exploded.

"Who Do You Think You Are Anyway, Huh?" Haru asked, grabbing Tokoyia by his collar," Do you think your God? Cuz If Not Then You Have No Right To Be Criticizing Her Hair – Or Mine!" He began shaking him, and all I could do was stand their, shocked at what I was seeing. I didn't realize that Tohru and Kyou had appeared, and where now standing beside me, Momiji and Yuki.

"This is his 'Black' side," Yuki said softly to me, but loud enough I could hear over Haru's rampaging. I nodded as though I was listening, but my mind was too wrapped around what I was seeing. Haru let him go after a couple minutes, and then turned towards me. Soon, he was in front of me, and he was softly holding my chin, his face just mere millimeters away. Before anything else could happen though, he was on the ground, nursing his head, and Yuki was placing his arm back at his side.

"That Black Haru is just too much," Yuki said dully, then to me," Are you alright?" I stood their, too shocked to move, which made Yuki worried.

"Mari-chan?" Yuki asked, moving in front of me, waving a hand slowly in front of my face," Are you okay?" Finally, I blinked, and shook my head, clearing it.

"Yeah – I'm okay," I finally answered," Sorry – I was just really amazed at all that just happened… I'm still a little stunned to be honest."

As I sat in my final class of the day, I found myself constantly thinking of Haru.

"_We are alike – I guess,"_ I thought_," Our hair stands out because of our animal form… and the way we act is kind of similar… " _I remembered watching his go from white Haru to black Haru, and had to fight with myself to keep from laughing.

"_It was funny to watch,"_ I thought_," I don't know why, but it was amusing to see Haru act like that… I guess… maybe…I might actually like-like Haru…"_ The teacher called on me for an answer, and surprisingly, with all my stray thoughts, I got the answer correct. The bell finally rang, signaling the end of a very interesting school day.


	8. Cold Hearted Help

**Okay - hope you enjoy this chapter. Again - please dont forget to review.**

**I dont own Fruits Basket - but I do own Mari**

As I was walking toward the front door of the school to go home, I felt as though I was being watched. I got cold shivers along my spine that traveled all the way down to my feet. With a look around, I saw a girl watching me, and even though I never talked to her, I instantly recognized her.

"_Akito Sohma,"_ I thought, pausing and looking at her,_" Why is she here – and not at the Main House?" _She stared directly back at me, and I got the shivers again, but with goose bumps this time. I could have sworn she felt exactly what was going through me, because she smiled lightly, and the shivers worsened.

"_It's almost as though I'm reacting to her presence…as though I'm intimidated or something,"_ I thought, rubbing my left hand over my right arm. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers, and I didn't hear Yuki calling my name. A group of students passed in my line of vision, and by the time they were out of the way, Akito was gone.

"Hey, you alright?" Haru asked, coming up to me.

"I think so," I said, but my mind was still reeling around Akito. Yuki came up to me, and I instantly sensed his worried feeling.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you answer me?" Yuki asked politely, and I decided it was best to tell him.

"Akito was just standing over their," I answered, pointing in the direction she had been in. Instantly, Yuki was horrified, and grabbed my hand softly.

"Come on, we need to get back to Shigure's," he said," Quickly." I waved to Haru, as Yuki and I walked towards the others.

"She says there was no physical contact – just eye contact….shivers and goose bumps…..a feeling of intimidation…. No, no crying or tears…. She didn't hear Yuki calling her name….," Shigure was telling Hatori all this on the phone, right across the table from me, but I barely heard a word he said. My mind was reeling on the fact that Akito seemed to want me for some reason. I knew that, but I didn't know why – or what for.

"Your probably right, well, good bye Tori," Shigure said, hanging up.

"Right about what?" Yuki asked immediately, and Shigure looked at him blankly.

"Oh, nothing – just something that Tori thinks," Shigure said, waving it off with his hand. Yuki left without a word, leaving me there with Shigure – not that I minded, I was still trying to think why Akito would want to single me out with all the others.

"Are you alright?" Shigure asks, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes, just a little tired, that's all," I lied. I hated the feeling I got from lying to Shigure, but I had to. I felt if I told him the truth, a part of me felt that he might laugh or something. After dinner, I went to my room, and lay there, quietly, listening for everyone to go to bed. Finally, all was quiet, and I made up my mind. Slowly, I got up and went to the door, opening it very softly. Then, like the wind, I was gone.

Soon, I found myself at the gates to the Main House.

"_I have to do this,"_ I told myself,_" I must figure out why Akito singled me out." _I went through the gates quietly, and walked around. Remembering it easily, I soon was outside the back of Akito's room. I took a couple deep breaths, and calmed myself – but the feeling of intimidation was returning – along with the goose bumps and shivers. Closely, I listened, and soon, I heard Hatori inside, checking on Akito. It gave me a little more time to get my mind straight, and take some more breaths. My throat was dry, so I drank some water from the bottle I had brought with me. With a look up at the sky, I saw the moon slowly starting to creep down, and knew the sun would be rising soon. Without another hesitation, I crept around to the front, and soon found myself in front of Akito's room. I put a foot in, and looked around. The shivers returned, as I saw Akito lying on the floor, her eyes open, watching me with a grin.

"Well…nice of you to come to me," she said almost evilly. I tried to move, but my body was frozen.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Come here," she said, with an evil smirk, but I done as told. As soon as I got a foot from her, I stopped, and sat down. Then, just as I thought I had the upper hand, being still kind of close to the door, she lashed out quickly, grabbing my hair.

"You want to remember so badly?!" she yelled, then threw me across the room, where I crashed into a stand, and it toppled over me. She grabbed me again, and threw me to the opposite side, where more things toppled over me, covering me in carnage. Then it all flashed into my head, and I saw everything.

"Mommy!" I exclaimed, running up to her," Can we please go to Shigure-kun's?" My eyes widened, and I put on my best puppy-dog act. It got her every time, and she couldn't' help but answer what I wanted.

"Of course, Ari, we can go to Shigure's," Mother smiled, "Lets go get daddy." I nodded and ran ahead of her, looking for daddy. I found him with Hatori, and stopped at the door.

"Daddy… Mommy says we can go to Shigure-kun's," I told him, smiling brightly.

"She did, did she?" he smiled, kneeling down to my level," Well, I guess I'll be right there – just let me help Ha'ri-san with this last little bit – k?"

"Okay!" I smiled, and then ran back to mommy. While I was running back to her, I saw some of the other kids running around and having fun. I saw one of them, the one with black and white hair, stop and look at me and then smile slightly, blushing, and look away. I smiled to, and then saw another boy, inside alone.

"Yuki-kun," I thought to myself, and then waved to him, smiling. I saw him look at me, and smile slightly. I giggled, and then ran back to mommy. Daddy was bringing the car around by the time I got back to her.

"There you are, I was starting to worry," Mommy said, picking me up.

"Sorry – I saw the other kids playing, and stopped for a minute or two and watched," I told her truthfully. She put me in the car, and strapped me in safely. Soon, we were on our way to Shigure's.

"So," daddy asked," Why do you want to go to Gure-kun's?"

"I haven't seen him in a while," I whined," And I really want to see him!"

"You are really attached to Shigure-kun, aren't you Ari?" mommy asked me.

"Mhmm!" I nodded, smiling," He's like an older brother! And he's really close to cousin Ayaa-kun!" Mommy smiled, and then looked out the window. From where I was sitting, I could see a little bit of snow, lining the trees. I liked the snow, a lot, and often played in the snow, back at home. I pictured running through the snow, when all of a sudden, I felt a horrible jerk, and everything started spinning. Mommy screamed, and after a couple seconds, she was quiet, and I was starting to fade.

"Mari?" I heard his voice, concerned, and close. My eyes opened, and I saw Hatori, and behind him, outside, Akito – staring at me from where she was sitting. As fast as I could, I moved away, not wanting to be anywhere near her.

"Mari – it's okay," Hatori tried telling me, but I wouldn't listen. The only thing I wanted, was for the memories to disappear.


	9. Bitter Confrontation

**This is a sad chapter - to me at least. I hoep you like it anyway. Please dont forget to review!**

**I dont own Fruits Basket but I do own Mari.**

I sat there, terrified.

"Mari-san," Hatori said again, softly, trying to comfort me," It'll be alright." He slowly reached out a hand, but I shrank away from his reach. I shook my head violently, trying to rid my mind of the images I saw, but nothing worked. The images where, you could say, now burnt in my head, and wouldn't leave. I took another glance at Akito, and she was still smirking that evil, sadistic smile of hers.

"WHY?!" I yelled at her," WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Hatori sat there, shocked at my sudden outburst.

"You wanted to remember – did you not?" Akito said simply," I was just doing a small favor for you."

"THIS ISNT A FAVOR!" I yelled, the tears rolling down my cheeks," IT"S TORTURE! PAIN!" She snapped, and came at me. I had no time to defend myself, and soon, I was flying out of the room. I landed hard on the outside, my head hitting hard on the ground.

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT MY HELP THEN WHY DID YOU WANT TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Akito yelled at me," I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED!" I lay there on the ground, trying to block out all the images, and her yelling, but it didn't work.

"YOUR LIFE IS NOTHING WITHOUT MEMORIES OF YOUR PAST!" Akito yelled," IF YOU DON'T WANT THE MEMORIES – THEN FINE!" She turned to Hatori, a smirk on her face," HATORI – Erase Her Memories – ALL of them!" I gasped, and stared at him, worried what he would do. He stood up slowly, and then turned at looked at me – his eyes full of pain. Slowly, he walked toward me, and crouched down next to me.

"It's probably whats best for you right now," he said softly," Forgive me Ari." His hand went to my forehead, but I slapped his hand away, and jumped away from him. With a look around, I saw everyone – and remembered every single one of them: Rin…Ritsu… Hiro… Kagura… the ones I hadn't yet met before my memory had been evilly returned – I saw those I had met and became friends with quite recently: Momiji…Haru…Kisa.

"_Why didn't I listen to my gut?"_ I asked myself,"_ Why be so selfish as to want the memories of pain like this to return?"_ I shook my head violently, trying again to rid myself of them, but it didn't work. Hatori stayed where he had been, when he was about to erase my memory as Akito had ordered.

"Ari…" he said softly," I know it's painful, but if you want the memories gone… I can help you."

"NO!" I shouted at him," YOU'LL ERASE EVERYTHING I'VE LEARNED RECENTLY AS WELL!" I hated yelling at Ha'ri-kun, but I couldn't help it. Walking backwards, away from him and Akito, I tripped over a stone in the garden, and fell into the small pond. Quickly I pushed myself back to my feet, and heard several kids snickering at me – kids not in the zodiac curse themselves, but know about it. With one last look at Haru, I turned and ran. I never looked back, afraid that if I did, I'd stumble and fall, and be right back into Akito's grasp. Soon, I was outside the gates, and running through the forest, not knowing – nor caring – where I was going. I just had to get away from here.

After about ten minutes of running, stumbling, picking myself back up only to stumble again, I gave up, and allowed myself to stay down. The ground was warm, and I hated it. My body was over-heating, I was drenched with sweat, and my throat was bone dry. The water I had taken with me was back at the Main House, where I had dropped it when Akito had first thrown me. Warily, I looked around, and saw a small cave up ahead. I knew I was tired, and when I tried to move, my body protested, but I had to get to that cave. Crawling, I inched forward, slowly, inch by inch. After a couple minutes, I stopped and rested. I was only half-way to the cave, and I knew I couldn't make it any further. My lungs were on fire, and my vision was becoming weak.

"_This is it,"_ I thought," _This is where I am going to die… I'm sorry Gure-kun…Ha'ri-kun…Ayaa-kun….Yuki-kun…Dad…Mom… But I can't survive any longer…"_ I closed my eyes, and let the darkness consume me.


	10. Lost and Found

**OKay - in this chapter I jump from Point Of Views. It goes in this exact order: Haru, Mari, Haru, Mari - and I used some lyrics from a song by Avril Lavringe in the first part of Mari's. The song is "I Miss You" - really wonderful song - anyway. Hope you like the chapter, and dont forget to review!**

**I dont own Fruits Basket - but I do own Mari and her parents.**

"Where could she be?!" Yuki exclaimed, pacing. They had waken up earlier and found her gone. Then the door burst open, scaring Tohru, and making Kyou jump. Shigure and Yuki looked at the door, expecting Mari, but instead it was me.

"Haru – Mari is-"Yuki began, but I cut him off.

"Run away," I said," She was at the Main House earlier, and had a confrontation with Akito – Did any of you know that she was planning this?"

"No," Shigure said, then gasped," Don't tell me...- "

"The confrontation turned violent, and Akito tossed her around, and in doing so – Mari's memory returned," I said angrily," Akito and her then exchanged words – yelling at each other – and Akito through her out of the room – then made Hatori erase her memory."

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"But Mari slapped Hatori's hand away, and jumped away from him. After another couple words, Mari turned and ran. No one's been able to find her," I informed.

"How long as it been?" Shigure asked, standing up quickly," That she ran?"

"About two hours-"I said, and then ducked as Yuki came at me.

"And Your Just NOW Telling Us This!?" Yuki spat angrily.

"I'VE BEEN OUT SEARCHING!!" I yelled, instantly turning black.

"Tohru – get bottles of water together," Shigure told her, and then to Kyou and Yuki," Go get blankets and warm cloths ready." Yuki was furious, but done as he was told, and Shigure said to me, placing his hand on my shoulder," You-"

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" I exploded, as soon the rain got harder, pounding against the roof. Shigure pushed me out the open door, where I fell off the porch and into the muddy mess, rain pouring down on me.

"Look-"Shigure said, calming down," We all want to find Ari – but we have to keep our heads clear…Okay?" I sat their, quiet for a couple minutes.

"I know," I said finally, but in a quiet voice, and then looked up at Shigure," But I love her so much… I don't want to loose her – she's all I thought about since I saw her at school yesterday." Shigure looked at me, and then held out a hand. I took it and stood up. Yuki came to stand in the doorway, out of the rain, a blanket in his hand. He seemed to have calmed down as well.

"Here," he said to me," You'll need it for when you find Mari." I nodded, and taking my coat from the floor, put the blanket underneath it, so it wouldn't get drenched.

"I Will find her," I told Yuki, my eyes serious, and Yuki nodded.

"I know you will," Yuki replied," I believe in you." I took off back into the rain, going through the forest.

"What are we going to do?" Yuki asked Shigure, who came back inside, dripping wet.

"Tohru and I-"Shigure began, and then a car honked outside. They looked and saw Ayame inside it with Hatori.

"Ayaa, Tori and I will search for her," Shigure corrected himself, putting on a coat, and accepting some of the water bottles from Tohru, who had just came into the room," While, you three," he gestured to Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru," Stay here incase she happens to come back here." Tohru nodded, her eyes wide, a mix of sadness and worry in them.

"I'll be back later," Shigure said, and disappeared out into the rain, and then into the car. Yuki watched as they drove away, a feeling of helplessness gnawing at him.

"_Please,"_ Yuki thought_," Hang on Mari – be strong and hang on."_

*****~~~~~******~~~~~*****~~~~~~

I woke up, my eyes fuzzy, and found myself drenched in rainwater.

"_I'm…alive?"_ I thought slowly, looking around at my surrounding. When I tried to move, pain seared throughout my body, and I screamed, but that caused even more pain, and I kept my mouth shut; screaming on the inside. Slowly, I tried to remember what would cause so much pain, and then remembered the confrontation with Akito…running so long afterwards to get away…and my body completely giving out on me in exhaustion. Slowly, I looked in the direction my hands where, and saw the cave – it was overflowing with water, which was flowing downhill at me.

"Good thing I didn't make it there," I thought to myself, and then I felt my thirst gnawing at me. I tried to move, and it worked, but just barely. It would have to work, though, so I slowly made my way up the hill, toward the cave. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, I made it to the base of the cave, and scooped my hand inside. The water rushed into the small cup I made in the center of my hand, and I brought it to my mouth, drinking. Lying their, I kept scooping water into my hand, and drinking, for who knows how long. Then I heard it – close by – too close.

"Marirra!"

"Mari-kun!" I recognized Momiji's voice, but not the other one. The first thought that popped into my head was that Akito had sent them, to bring me back and have my memory erased – and I had to get out of here as quick as possible. I didn't think of another possible explanation, and I summoned up the strength to get me going. Not knowing how, I jumped to my feet and ran away from the voices.

"_I won't go back!"_ I exclaimed to myself, trying to focus on not slipping and breathing, _"I wont allow Akito to take everything away from me!" _Even though Hatori was right, and it would take the pain away – I now realized that everyone has to move on with the painful things in their life.

"_That why I wanted to remember,"_ I told myself_," I wanted to remember so I could move on – like everyone else has! I don't want to forget everyone again!"_ Images of everyone as a child flashed into my head – surprisingly, the first was Haru, then Yuki, Momiji, Rin, Kagura, and Kyou. I saw my mother and father smiling, while Gure-kun tickled me and I laughed; I saw Ayaa-kun and Ha'ri-kun taking turns playing with me, holding me upside down like a monkey, then tossing me into the air only for the other to catch me and repeat that. I realized I was crying, but I didn't wipe the tears away. Before I knew it, I had arrived at a cemetery, and with a look around, I saw two that read 'Sohma'. My feet dragged me toward them, and I knelt beside them. When I saw who it said, I cried a little harder - in hatred.

"Why did you leave me!?" I exclaimed at the tombstones," Why did you go and leave me here!?" I cried, and hugged my knees to my chest, then calmed down.

"I remember it clearly – the day you two slipped away – was the day I found it won't be the same… I didn't get around to say goodbye… I wish I could see you again, but I know I can't…I hope you can hear me…I've had my wake up – won't you wake up… Now you're gone, somewhere I can't bring you back… I miss you…" I stayed there, by the tombstones, and slowly lay down, holding my arms around my chest. Slowly, my eyes closed, and I fell asleep.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

I ran in the rain, holding the coat close to my body, trying to keep the blanket dry. I had a strong feeling that Mari was close. Momiji had came to me about an hour ago, and told me that they were stopping for the night, but I was determined to find Mari first. There was no way I was leaving her out here all night – not in this weather – not ever, even if the weather was better. Soon, I came upon a cemetery, and I stopped to catch my breath. Then, right as I was about to leave, I saw a small lump near one of the tombstones. At first I thought it might be flowers or something that someone had left, but then I saw what the last name was: Sohma. That got me thinking, and I walked through the yard and closer to the two tombstones. About five feet from them, I stopped, and watched the lump closely. In the darkness, it could be anything, but then it caught my eye.

"_Am I imagining it?"_ I thought, and watched more closely. Then it happened again – the lump moved, like it was breathing, very slowly. I ran to it, and even though it was practically pitch-black, I recognized the form. A chicken. Chickens didn't normally roam around – and usually didn't pick a tombstone to lie beside. I took out a flash-light, and shined it at the chicken, looking at the color: black and brown with white tips. Then I shined it at the names on the tombstones.

"_Kouvu and Tokami Sohma,"_ I thought_," The names of Mari's parents."_ I looked down at the chicken sleeping beside the tombstones, and was certain – this was Mari.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

I thought I heard someone walking closer to me, but I wasn't sure. Plus I was just so tired, that I didn't feel like moving. My body felt different though, but I didn't really care. Then, through my closed eyes, I saw what looked to be a beam of light.

"_A flashlight?"_ I guessed, but kept my eyes closed_," Did one of the search groups Akito sent find me? If so, and they take me back – I might as well kiss my entire memories good bye. It would have been nice to be able to keep going. I've slowly began to allow myself to move on – but now that's all over."_

"Alright, nice and easy," the voice said softly, lifting me carefully and then setting me down on something nice and warm. Then it covered me to where I couldn't feel the rain. That's when I recognized who the voice belonged to – the nice, caring voice that was helping me right now.

"_Haru,"_ I thought softly, and found myself trying to snuggle closer to his warm body.


	11. Cursed?

**How sad - the last chapter... I hope you like it. Please dont forget to review.**

**I dont own Fruits Basket but I do own Mari and her parents (names at least)**

My eyes blinked open, and I saw a dim light outside.

"_Great – back at the Main House… now I'll never remember anything,"_ was the first thought in my head, then I thought about it a little more_," If I was at Akito's… wouldn't she have had my memories already taken from me? When I was too tired to fight back?"_ I looked around slowly, and saw two things beside me. It was a cup of water and the picture of me and my parents. Confusion slowly started to creep inside me, and I was beginning to wonder if I was truly even at the Main House. I sat up and drank the water slowly, thinking.

"No way," I thought," Could I possibly be-"I set down the cup quickly and quickly walked to the door, opening it. My breathing became quicker, and a smile started to spread across my face. I found myself almost running to the front of the house. I came around the corner, and straight into someone.

"Gure-kun!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him," I'm so sorry I ran off without telling you – please forgive me."

"How could I not...Ari?" Shigure smiled, hugging me back. My eyes opened, and I saw Yuki standing a few feet away.

"Yuki!" I exclaimed, and ran to give him a hug. I could tell it was a bit of a surprise to him, but he still hugged me back.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked him.

"Of course, Ari-chan," Yuki smiled. I looked around at everyone who was there, happy to remember them all. Then I remembered someone else.

"Gure-kun, how long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"About twenty-six hours," he answered," It's Monday morning."

"Where's…Haru?" I asked, kind of hesitating. That caused almost everyone to become still, the smiles slowly fading, and the room was filled with a dark, worried feeling.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly alert.

"Umm… well," Shigure said," Once he brought you here…Hatori was ordered to take him back to the Main House… and that was yesterday at about three in the morning… and we haven't heard anything-" Shigure stopped because my hands were starting to ball into fists.

"If _she_ does anything – ANYTHING – to hurt Haru, I swear our confrontation a couple days ago will seem like child's play," I seethed.

"Let's not do anything to brash," Shigure said, trying to calm me down," I'm sure Haru is just fine." I stayed still for a couple minutes, trying to calm down, and then I sat down, and pulled my book bag over to me.

"Yuki – would you mind helping me on my homework?" I asked, as polite as I could, still calming down.

"Not at all Ari-chan," Yuki said, nicely, sitting down beside me.

"You're going to school today?" Kyou asked, puzzled.

"I need something to take my mind off of the Main House and… Yes, I'm going," I answered, trying not to yell at him. He seemed to notice that I was trying to control my anger, and he kept quiet after that. After about an hour, Tohru announced that breakfast was ready, and I was a little relieved. My head was starting to hurt, and my stomach kept growling. I ate in silence, as did everyone else. Shigure made attempts to start a conversation every now and then, but no one seemed to want to talk much. As soon as I was done, I went to my room and got my uniform on. Slowly, I walked back to the front of the house, and saw that Yuki was waiting with my book bag in his hand.

"Thank you – for everything." I told him, taking my bag softly from him.

"No problem, Ari-chan," Yuki smiled, and we waited for Kyou and Tohru. I realized that hopefully…just maybe… Haru would be at school today… and then I would be able to rest in peace. I became quickly impatient through only a couple minutes, wanting to be on my way. It seemed like forever before Tohru came downstairs and Kyou from the roof, finally ready to go.

I left the others as soon as the school was in sight, eager to know if he was here today. Yuki and the others soon caught up to me, only because I stopped.

"He usually gets here from that direction," Yuki told me, gesturing with his head.

"Thank you," I told him, truly appreciative of his helpfulness, _"I'm glad he's my cousin – I don't know what I'd do without him."_ I began to watch, alert of anyone who appeared from over there, hoping for a sign that Haru would be here.

"Okay – look here," sighing, I turned around to face Yuki's fan club," If you think that you-"

"Shut up!" I told her, and she looked taken aback," There is nothing going on between me and Yuki – you know why? Of course you don't because you never think before you act or speak – all that goes through your mind when you see another girl with Yuki is that she must be destroyed – Well get this through your head – Me and Yuki will never date because we are _cousins_. Okay? And if you even think about going after Tohru next, you had better think again – I am NOT in the mood for anyone who wants to hurt anyone I care about. Now, if you don't mind – Get Lost!" They quickly scrambled away, and Arisa, Tohru, and Hana came up to me.

"Nicely done," Arisa told me, smiling.

"Thanks," I said, trying to calm down. Then I quickly turned around, resuming my search_," I hope I didn't miss him."_ The warning bell rang, and my shoulders sank. I hadn't seen him… but maybe he arrived while I was busy with the stupid fan-club. Slowly, I walked to my first class, praying that wherever he was that Haru was alright.

"He done everything to keep me safe," I thought," And I don't want him getting hurt on my behalf." The day seemed to drag on and on, and the end of the day came slowly. With my shoulders and head down in misery, I slowly dragged my feet to my locker. I picked my books that I needed for homework that night. I sighed, and closed my locker, and then slowly made my way out of the school.

"Go on ahead," I told Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou," I want to walk alone today." Yuki nodded sadly, and then they turned and left.

"Just don't do anything-"Kyou began.

"Drastic, I know," I sighed, cutting him off. I slowly walked toward the forest, hoping that maybe that was all I needed, some time alone, to sort things out in my head. Slowly, I smiled, remembering when Haru had been the one to find me when no one else could – how he had softly picked me up…

"_He saw me in my zodiac form!"_ I exclaimed to myself, blushing. I couldn't remember anyone ever seeing me in my zodiac form- and that's saying something because I had my memories back. With all my thinking, I didn't realize where I was until I looked around.

"The cemetery," I thought," Just like a couple days ago – when I was running, I didn't know where I was going till I saw where I was." Slowly, I walked through and came upon the two tombstones, and crouched down onto my knees.

"_Hey mom…dad…"_ I thought_," I know that your always there, watching over me – but right now, I want you to watch over Haru, and make sure he's okay. I'm worried about Akito hurting him – And I don't want anything to happen to him."_ I sat there in silence, wrapped up in my own thoughts, and wasn't aware of the company I was getting until I heard his voice.

"Back again?" I jumped up in surprise, and spun around quickly. There he was, standing just about ten feet away.

"Haru!" I exclaimed, running to him, and hugging him. I held him close, not wanting to let go – afraid he'd disappear.

"Momiji told me that you looked really depressed at school today," Haru said, as I finally stopped hugging him.

"Yeah…" I said, feeling a small blush color my cheeks.

"Would you mind me asking why?" I was quiet, not sure if I could tell him without turning a deep red, and he lifted my face softly with a gloved hand. We looked each other in the eyes, and I found myself answering.

"I was worried about you." Before I knew it, he was hugging me tightly, but not to tight to where I couldn't breath, but tight enough I could barely move.

"Mari…"Haru began," …I love you." I felt my breath catch in my throat, and a tear escape my eye.

"I love you too, Haru," I whispered, and managed to move my arms and hug him back. I felt him move his head, and I looked up at him, only to find him leaning down to kiss me.

I arrived back at Shigure's as the sun was setting. I smelt food being cooked, and knew it was almost dinner time.

"Sorry I'm a little late – hope I didn't frighten anyone," I said, as I came into the room. Yuki looked up and smiled, glad that I was back.

"Welcome home, Mari-chan," Yuki said politely, and I smiled back.

"Ah," Shigure said, coming around the corner," I was beginning to wonder if you would come back." He smiled, so I knew he was playing around with me.

"I had to clear my head, and get all my thoughts organized," I told them, then sat down and done my homework, with Yuki helping me when I became stuck. Dinner was done just as soon as I put away my last paper. As we ate, I looked around at the people surrounding me, and smiled to myself.

"_As long as I have people who care about me,"_ I thought_," I'll be alright. Sure, I might be cursed, but even the cursed can live a wonderful life. And tears only help you get through the sad moments, and help you move on. My life will always be hectic at times – but it's times like those, that I look forward to."_ After dinner, I got ready for bed, and as I lay in the darkness, about to fall asleep I remember that evening, and the last word I thought before I fell asleep was:

"_Haru."_


	12. Epilouge 11 yrs later

**K - here is the Epilouge!! Its eleven years later, after the last chapter. I hope you like it. Please dont forget to review - and no, I have nothing against Ritsu, it's just I had to choose one of the characters and it ended up being Ritsu.**

**I dont own Fruits Basket - but I do own Mari, Kiba, and Hoshihira (aka:Hira)**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Haru asked me, looking over at me. We were about to take Hira to Shigure's, and I just wasn't feeling really good about it.

"I think," I replied, my voice shaking a little. Our daughter sat in between us, safely buckled in.

"What's wrong mommy?" she asked, resting her little hand on my arm. I looked at her, and my eyes swam with the horrors of my past – but I couldn't tell her. It would only frighten her, and I didn't want to do that.

"It's nothing Hira," I answered, trying to find the courage that I had somewhere within me," Just a fear mommy will always have." It was the same day after the New Years Celebration that we were taking Hira to Shigure's that my parents had when I was seven – and she is the same age I was as well.

"_What am I supposed to do? Tell her no because I am to frightened that something is going to repeat itself? No. I can't do that – it wouldn't be fair to her,"_ I thought to myself. Haru had offered to call Shigure and have him come up to the Main House, but I refused. I knew all to well that Yuki wouldn't come, and they wouldn't risk having Tohru so close to Akito – not again. I hugged the little bulge in my stomach a little tighter then usual as Haru started the engine. Hira noticed my posture, but said nothing. She was getting used to me doing that lately – but she didn't know why I done it. As though she was trying to comfort me, Hira placed her hand on my arm and gave it a small squeeze. I looked down at her and had to smile – she was so sweet and kind. I was sad, yet happy for Hira. She would be able to live a normal life – without having to be careful of transforming into an animal. But she always felt a little left out by Haru, but she understood why he, or any guy in the zodiac-cursed family, couldn't hug her. The only thing is – I knew for a fact, that if my second baby was going to be born on time, that it would live the cursed life. Ritsu, the member of the zodiac who transformed into the monkey, had died about two years ago. We all still miss Ritsu terribly, all but Hira – she was too young to really remember him. She still respects him though, which is good, and I am amazed and happy that she goes to his grave marker and puts a new flower by it each day.

"Okay – here we are," Haru said out of nowhere, yanking me out of my train-of-thoughts. I looked around, and sure enough, we were already at Shigure's. I got out and helped Hira out of her seat-belt, then helped her get safely to the ground.

"_What surprises me even more,"_ I thought to myself_," Is that with the anger outbursts that I sometimes get, and the black-side of Haru, Hira has never let her temper get out of hand. She's never once had a single outburst – even as a toddler. She was always quiet and so calm." _As this thought crossed my mind, my unborn baby kicked me in the kidney, and I winced in pain.

"_This one though,"_ I thought,"_ Will definitely have a bad side – out-bursts like me or two-sided like Haru." _I glanced at Haru who was coming around the side of the car, then jumped when I heard a voice so close to my ear.

"Hello." I spun around so fast that I had to grab onto the car for support before I fell.

"Kyou – don't scare her like that, it's not nice," Tohru scolded, coming around from the side of the house.

"Sorry," he said, grinning, and then turned back to me," So-what brings you out here Mari?"

"Hira wanted to see Gure-kun and so did I," I told him, flicking my hair over my shoulder. He glanced at the little girl running toward the house, then quickly back at me.

"That's little Hoshihira?" Kyou asked, surprised.

"Yes – and you wouldn't be as surprised to see her grown up a little more if you visited the Main House more often," I told him, playfully and gently smacking him upside the head.

"Hira-chan!" an excited voice said from inside, as she disappeared inside, but seconds later, we heard a crying. Instinctively, I ran inside, and found her on the floor, crying. Beside her sat a black dog, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright Hira-chan," the dog was saying, his voice soft and comforting, but she kept crying.

"Hey Gure-kun," I smiled, coming to Hira's side, and knelt down beside her," It's alright hun – No need to cry." I held her close in my arms, and rocked her gently back and forth until she stopped crying.

"I'm…Sorry...Gure-kun..." she sobbed, wiping away the tears.

"It's quite alright," Shigure replied, smiling a dog-like smile," I've been slowly getting used to this." I looked over at the kitchen, where I saw Tohru working away, cooking dinner.

"Be right back," Shigure said suddenly, picking up his cloths in his mouth, and running off at a fast pace. Outside, I heard what seemed to be a fight, and sighed.

"Come on," I said smiling to Hira, taking her into the kitchen, then to Tohru," Do you have a bucket I could use?"

"Yeah- it's right…," Tohru said opening one of the cupboards and peering around," Here!" She handed it to me without question, and I started filling it up with cold water. As soon as it was filled, I turned and began to walk back to the front.

"Hira," I said softly, and she looked up at me," She if you can help Tohru out any, ok?" Hira nodded and so I left and went outside. As I thought – Kyou and Haru were in the middle of a fight – and Yuki was standing nearby, just watching and keeping a good distance. He smiled at me, then his eyes showed his laughter when he saw the bucket, but when he saw my stomach, he quickly came over and took the bucket softly from me.

"Oh come on," I said softly," It's not that heavy."

"Doesn't matter – they could accidentally hurt you and the baby if they weren't paying attention," Yuki said, equally as quiet. Then, he went forward with the bucket and splashed it onto Haru, who suddenly froze. Kyou had quickly back-tracked so he wouldn't get wet.

"That's refreshing," Haru all of a sudden remarked, and I couldn't help but laugh. Hira and Tohru came outside, and Hira began laughing only because Haru was soaking wet and I was laughing. Then she looked and saw Yuki standing there, holding the bucket, and smiling at her.

"Hello, Hira-kun," Yuki said kindly, walking over to her, where he knelt down and gently squeezed her hand," It's very nice to see you again."

"Mhmm," Hira nodded, smiling," It's nice to see you again as well, Yuki-kun."

"So- shall we go inside?" Shigure says, coming around the corner.

"Yeah, I guess," Haru said, and lead Hira inside, while I stayed behind with Shigure. Once Hira was inside, I gave Shigure a hug – I always waited so that she wouldn't feel bad, because if she hugged him he'd transform.

"You just keep getting older and older, don't you?" Shigure said jokingly, smiling at me when we pulled away from the hug.

"Sadly, yes I do," I replied, and then smiled," How are you, Shigure?"

"I'm alive, that's for sure," he smiled," But I'm still the same old Shigure that I have always been – that's never going to change."

"Good – I like the good old Shigure," I said, and we walked inside to join the others.

"How are you?" I knew he was taking about the baby, just from the flicker in his eyes.

"Pretty good, couple kicks every now and then," I answered," Something she hardly done."

"So this one will most likely have a bit of a temper..?"

"Most likely- but what did you expect with parents like me and Haru?" I asked silently, and he nodded in agreement.

The next morning, we got in the car and took off, back to the Main House. I wasn't dreading the return as much as the departure, but I still got small shivers. Soon enough, though, we were back at the Main House, and I helped Hira out of the car. She immediately went to play with the other non-zodiac kids, and I smiled.

"So," Hatori said, walking up to me," Everything alright?"

"Yes, I believe so," I replied, nodding.

"Anything new?"

"No – Shigure's same old Shigure as he always was…Tohru and Kyou are together still, and Yuki's still the same Yuki," I said, walking with him and Haru.

"I don't think that's what he meant," Haru said to me, softly smiling.

"Oh," I blushed softly," There's been a couple kicks, but nothing much more than that."

"Alright," Hatori nodded," Have a good day."

"So, what to do now…" Haru said, a little bit of boredness in his voice.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, then thought," _Now that we're older, and I'm pregnant, we can't do much – especially me, for the baby's sake. But Haru can do things – He just chooses to stay near me incase I needed something."_

"Why don't you go do something that you would normally do?" I suggest, and when he looked at me with those worried eyes, I continued," Don't worry – I can take care of myself every now and then, plus Ha'ri isn't that far away. I'll be fine."

"Alright," he nodded reluctantly, and kissed me," Just be careful." He turned and went to our place. Soon, I heard the motor revving, and then Haru shot out in his motorcycle. When I looked around, I became deadly still, my eyes narrowing. Akito was staring right at Hira, not moving an inch, then she turned and her eyes locked with mine. The old shivers and goose bumps I got when I was younger never came – they stopped once I had my memories back. We stared at each other for who knows how long, before she finally got tired of it, and disappeared back into her room. I sighed, relieved that she had given up. Everyone knew how much she hated me – and hated Hira even more – which made me even more protective of her. Our confrontation that had taken place when I was fifteen was still hanging between us, making a tense atmosphere when we were in the same room. Again, I sighed, more out of habit then anything. Looking around, I saw Hiro and Kisa, walking together, hands extremely close – I couldn't help but smile. I saw the kids playing, Hira one of them, and I was glad she'd have a normal life. The sky darkened and I called her inside after a while, and soon after that, Haru came inside.

"_Life can seemed cursed at times,"_ I thought, as I remembered the nights when I was younger – without any memories of my past – when I had silently cried myself to sleep," _But tears don't do anything. When you really want something, all you have to do, Is realize you have people around who care about you. They will always be there, ready to help- all you have to do, is ask for it."_

Later, after dinner, I lay down for the night, and placed a hand on my stomach again.

"It'll be alright," Haru said from behind me, wrapping his arm around me, softly but securely. I felt safe when he done that, and I nodded, and then lay my head down. He fell asleep soon after, and I softly removed his arm. I got up quietly, and walked to Hira's room.

"I can't help it," I thought to myself, as I watched her peaceful expression as she slept," I need to make sure she is alright." I remember thin wisps of my mother doing the same thing – because I would wake up and find her there – and I smiled to myself. Softly, I closed her bedroom door, and made my way back to my room, where I climbed back into bed, next to Haru. His arm quickly wrapped around me again, self-consciously, and I smiled to myself. I was truly happy, here in my little world, and I couldn't want or wish for anything more.

Months later, my baby was born. We named him Kiba, after a great-grandfather of mine – who, in his time, had been the monkey of the zodiac. Hira adores her little brother, and Haru loves him. It's nice to see how much Haru has grown up since we were in High School. As I sat there, cradling Kiba, I knew that we would all be together forever, as long as we shall live – and nothing was going to tear us apart.


End file.
